


You Belong To Me Now

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: Loki Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Dark, F/M, Forced, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scratching, Sexual Threat, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: Walking home, the reader turns down a street and stumbles upon a crack between the realms at the exact moment Loki appears. Terrified of the Jotun, she screams out for help but none comes. Loki takes a liking to the reader and decides to take her back to Jotunheim with him as a plaything.Loki Bingo: A2 - Biting/Scratching
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910923
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	You Belong To Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the darker things I've ever written, I may or may not continue it. Please read the warnings.  
> 

You stepped around the corner and shivered. The air was noticeably chillier here. A quick glance suggested there were no air vents nearby and that was no natural reason for the distinct change in temperature. An uncomfortable though indeed, that there was some unnatural cause but you pushed it aside and simply tugged on the sleeves of your shirt, increasing your pace to escape the alleyway faster than usual.

About half way down the street, the hairs on your neck stood straight. Your feet slipped on the uneven concrete, sliding over the rough surface as if you were on ice. Logically, it was impossible for there to be ice on the ground. End of autumn temperatures rarely required jackets… definitely too warm for ice crystals to climb up the walls either side of you.

Every nerve in your body was telling you to get away from this place. It wasn’t right. The shadows were watching you, judging each uneven movement with a vicious smirk, ready to snatch you up when you fell. For fall you did. Your boots had little grip on the slippery ground and you hit the ground with a loud, ungraceful thud.

Nothing broke, mercifully, but by the time you pushed yourself back upright the figure of a man appeared in the darkness. The air shimmered around his large frame; you might even have called it magical if you were a believer. Little did you know in that moment that your entire world view was about to change forever.

The tall stranger strode out into the light, his piercing red gaze landing on you instantly. His voice was low, gravelly. Powerful. It froze you in place as he stepped into the light, a wicked smile on his lips. “Well, what have I found here, then?”

You screamed, brain barely able to process the sight. He was blue. The man – the creature – wore thick fur skins that covered his lower half and a cape so dark that it matched the locks which flowed almost endlessly from his skull. A few were pulled back into tight braids, clipped at the end with golden bands, but you were more focused on his sharp teeth, like tiny little daggers capable of tearing the flesh straight from bone.

A demon, a monster, an alien… It didn’t matter where he came from, all you knew was that you had to get as far away from him as possible before it was too late. Before he slashed you apart with his talons, almost crystal like, reflecting the distant light of the street lamps and sharp as any weapon. You had to move. Only, your muscles were still stiff with terror and no matter how you screamed they would not listen.

His cold, clawed fingers curled around your mouth, touch burning, the razor sharp points poised dangerously over the main pulse point in your neck. You squeezed your eyes shut in fear but the darkness didn’t free you from the intensity of his dark, red eyes. They would haunt your dreams for years to come, assuming you survived to live so long.

“Stop your infernal screeching or else.”

Instinct overrode every ounce of sense which you possessed and, driven by desperation alone, you thrashed against his body, fighting his considerable strength with everything you had. Given a brief opening, you bit down on one of the blue fingers that covered your mouth, almost smug at eliciting a grunt of pain from the creature that held you. 

You wretched as the sharp acidic substance coated your tongue and spat the dark blood back out almost immediately. Even then your mouth continued to burn, the damage done.

“Stupid girl,” the creature hissed, his earlier annoyance shifting into something more aggressive. He spun you around and slammed you up against your wall with such force that the bricks cracked beneath the pressure. It was all you could do to go limp against the hard surface and pray that he didn’t snap your neck as you grimaced through the pain of bricks shredding your flesh.

A shiver ran down your spine as he breathed against your cheek, the air from his lips bitterly cold like a winter’s gale. You whimpered when his sharp teeth grazed the shell of your ear, his words rolling through you like the first grumbles of thunder before a major storm. “I did not arrive with intentions to harm your pretty little form but if you continue like this then you may give me no choice but to test just how fragile human bodies can be. Do you understand?”

In this awkward position, your face smushed against the wall, his large frame encompassing you entirely, you couldn’t nod. Instead, you breathed a near silent agreement in the hope that he would let you go. What could he possibly want with you? Only one answer came to mind: Submission. That’s what dominants wanted so surely that would be enough for him.

It wasn’t.

The creature hummed, still pressed unnecessarily close to your body, showing no signs of pulling back. Clawed fingers crept slowly up your side, followed each curve with the tip of those sharp nails. So sharp that they tore through the fabric of your shirt with only the slightest pressure, you wriggled pointlessly in a failed attempt to avoid the razor touch.

“You arouse my interests, girl.”

His interests weren’t the only thing roused, if the hardness against your arse was anything to go by. You stilled almost immediately, the last thing you wanted to encourage was that. All you wanted was to leave, to go home and pretend that this never happened but even in your panicked state you knew the chances of that happening were slim to none.

Squeezing your eyes shut, you thought of the place you felt safest in the world. It did little to calm the abject terror that held your muscles so stiff it hurt but for a brief, wonderful moment it gave you the clarity to whimper, “Who are you?”

“I am Loki of Jotunheim. Crowned Prince of the Frost Giants and you are gorgeous.”

That shattered your calm(er) head space and your disgust peaked once more. “Get off me!”

At the end of the alleyway, a blurry shadow hovered on the threshold. A man, a human, waiting for his friend. You screamed at the top of your lungs but he didn’t so much as twitch in your direction. It was as if there was a thick wall between you, silencing your cries for help.

Loki’s grin grew wider, his thick thigh pressed harder between your legs. “They cannot save you. When you crossed the threshold, you passed beyond their perception. It’s been so long since a mortal wandered into my path. I might almost think it was fate. A gift from Yddrasil itself.”

Blood trickled from the cuts on your jaw, the warm droplets a sharp contrast to the blue fingers holding you in place. Crystals climbed up your face, the tiny icicles melting within moments before reforming into new, larger designs beneath his frozen touch. You felt the ice encompass your skin, a slow, deliberate spread, terror stirring once again as his power over you became painfully clear.

Teeth chattering against the chill, your breath visible in the air, you begged, “Please, let me go.”

His hand fell but those piercing red eyes remained fixed on you. The creature didn’t even acknowledge your pitiful request. Instead, Loki drew his icy claws down your face, carving deep scratches into your skin. Your desperate screams only encouraged him. From your hairline all the way down your neck to your collarbone, he scratched deep with the talons of ice. There, at the end, he nuzzled his nose against your throat and bit down on your pulse point.

Pain erupted from the bite, the sharp incisions and his frozen flesh against yours almost too much to bear. Tears rolled down your face, solidifying as they passed over the crystal lattice that now covered your entire lower jaw, and stars danced at the edges of your vision. You tried to push Loki away but that only earned you another sharp scratch to the chest.

Drawing back, his jagged teeth coated with your blood, Loki cupped your cheek and grinned. “You taste so _sweet_.” Humming in consideration, he nodded to himself and said, “Yes, I believe you will do perfectly.”

“Please…”

“Don’t speak.” You winced, each drop of spit on your face another slap to your dignity. You lowered your gaze in submission, the collar of ice around your neck limiting your movement almost entirely now, earning a harsh chuckle that tore at your nerves. “Oh, I do enjoy the clever ones. It is always so much more satisfying to break their minds. Yes, you shall be most entertaining to keep around the court.”

A fresh set of tears started to fall as the reality of your situation became clear. There was no escaping Loki – he outweighed you, possessed power and speed you could never dream to match - but that didn’t silence the voice in the back of your mind that screamed for a final bid at freedom.

However, before you could command your legs to move, Loki wrapped his fingers around your wrist and dug his icy nails into your flesh, the warning perfectly clear. “You cannot run from me.” He lifted a hand and traced the sharp scratches on your face, smeared the blood across your chest. “You bear my mark and I will find you anywhere you try to flee. You belong to me now.”


End file.
